


Shadows in the Water

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Percico Summer Event 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Pining, Punk Nico, Slash, Summer Vacation, Tattooed!Percy, Tristan McLean & Beryl Grace are Married, but Percy gives him a run for his money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Every summer, Nico's family goes to their house at the lake. Nico expects a boring summer, until he realizes that their neighbor, Poseidon, had given his cabin to his ex and their son for this summer. Nico had heard of Percy Jackson before, but he had never met the other boy before.





	Shadows in the Water

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadows in the Water || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Shadows in the Water – Summer at Strawberry Lake Resort

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, mortal AU, fluff, pining, m/f, polyamory (m/f/f)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Tristan/Beryl, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone/Maria

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Tristan McLean, Beryl Grace, Maria di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Zerberus

Summary: _Prompts: Sword + Pegasi | Testing the Waters | Shadows_

Every summer, Nico's family goes to their house at the lake. Nico expects a boring summer, until he realizes that their neighbor, Poseidon, had given his cabin to his ex and their son for this summer. Nico had heard of Percy Jackson before, but he had never met the other boy before.

**Shadows in the Water**

_Summer at Strawberry Lake Resort_

Strawberry Lake was a very pretty lake. It was not large but also not tiny, just the right size for about fifty cabins of various sizes all around it. The community was called Strawberry Lake Resort, not a proper village or town but rather a place for vacations. The lake got its name from both, the vast strawberry fields around it and the way the setting sun would paint the entire lake strawberry-red. It was its own community, one that came together in the summer. The owner of the land, who maintained everything and organized summer-activities and the like was Mister Chiron Brunner.

Most of the families who owned homes around the lake had come here for not just years, but generations. It was mainly for the rich. Politicians, actors, old money families.

Nico di Angelo's family had money. A lot of money. His father owned the biggest, most prestigious law-firm in the states. His grandfather had already owned the firm, and the house at the lake. Nico knew his father had already come here as a little boy, so it was an old family tradition to spend every summer at the lake with the whole family.

As a kid, Nico had always enjoyed it. It was a lake, after all. Water, sunshine, games. And he had friends over there too – the same people owning homes there and returning every summer did lead to that. However, it didn't just lead to friendships. There was an old rivalry, one that had formed when Nico's father had just been a kid.

Hades di Angelo, Zeus Grace and Poseidon Jackson. The Big Three of Strawberry Lake, as they were called. Rivals since their earliest childhood, competing in _everything_ – archery, swimming competitions, cart-races, climbing, whatever kind of activities there were, those three had competed against each other, each wanting to be the best. They gathered points, keeping score.

Their rivalry didn't dissolve when they became adults either. They competed about how much money they made, the cars they owned, the houses and vacation places they owned, even their _family_ – their children, mainly. Who had the most successful kids. First, in school, then in life.

Hades had been late for that party. Zeus and Poseidon both had older kids, in their end-twenties already. While Nico was the second-oldest di Angelo kid, his older sister being eighteen.

However, both Zeus and Poseidon had children around Nico's age. Only that, unlike Hades, they couldn't keep it in their marriage.

Zeus' second wife, after his first wife had divorced him over his cheating, was a famous actress. Zeus and Beryl Grace had two children, before they got divorced. They had shared custody of the house at the lake; every second summer, it belonged to Beryl and her new family – after her divorce from Zeus, she had found a new husband in the actor Tristan McLean.

Generally, Nico preferred those second summers when Beryl and Tristan had the house, because that meant that Thalia and Jason, the Grace-siblings, as well as their stepsister Piper would be there. Jason was one of Nico's best and his oldest friend, despite their fathers' rivalry.

And it was okay, at least every second summer, when the Grace-McLeans were spending the summer here and not Zeus trying to rekindle his relationship with his first wife (in Nico's humble opinion, _that was not working at all_ ) and his mid-twenties annoying kids. Mainly because Nico was friends with Jason, Nico's older sister Bianca was friends with Jason's older sister Thalia and Nico's younger sister Hazel was friends with Piper. That made summers far more enjoyable.

Because when the Grace-McLeans weren't there, not only was there the annoying screeching between Zeus and Hera, there was also the lack of friends to hang out with, which usually also led to Nico and his sisters sitting more on each other than usual, on top of that it of course amplified the Big Three Rivalry when _all three_ of the Big Three were at the lake.

And despite this year being a Grace-McLean summer, Nico was not very enthusiastic about going to the lake this year. Because at age sixteen, Nico actually had a lot of friends at school and he had _wished_ to go on a road-trip with Ethan and Alabaster, but instead he _had_ to go on the family vacation. Because Bianca was eighteen and would be going to college after this summer so he could really not miss the _last_ proper, big family vacation with all six of them.

"I'm going to be miserable all summer", stated Nico dryly. "Absolutely miserable."

"Bambino, how is that any different from your usual cheerful self?", asked his mother.

Maria smiled teasingly and kissed the side of his head in passing as she carried luggage in. Nico grunted frustrated as his two sisters passed him while laughing. Last to come were Nico's other mother and his father. Their family was a little, well, unusual compared to others. Hades and Persephone had been married for years before they met Maria in Italy and fell in love with her. Maria was Nico's biological mother, but Persephone was no less his mom.

"She got you on that one, son", stated Hades gravely, with a slightly amused smirk.

Nico huffed and shouldered his own bag to head upstairs to his room. He dumped his bag in the corner next to the door and closed said door, heaving a deep sigh. He was mourning the road-trip.

"Nico! Finally! I've been—stop screeching, it's just me—waiting here for like an hour!"

Nico cleared his throat as he stopped screeching. "Jason. For _fuck_ 's sake, what are you doing on my bed? We literally only arrived five minutes ago. You could have just... waited at your house... so I could drop by. Seriously why are you so weird."

Jason lunged from the bed right into Nico's arms, hugging him tightly. "Bro I _missed you_."

"...We went on spring-break together. That was like three months ago", pointed Nico out. "Seriously why are you like this, Grace."

Jason just huffed and hugged him tighter. "Shut up and let me love you, di Angelo."

"Are you two being gay in there again? Should we have packed condoms?", called Bianca.

"You know very well that we are not being gay _together_!", called Nico out annoyed. "He's _not my type_! I don't like blondes! Especially not the pushy, clingy kind!"

"Also I'm not being gay, I'm being bisexual. And you know I'm being bisexual with Reyna!"

"...I still think that Reyna would make a far superior lesbian", mused Bianca outside.

"Can you please let go of me now, Grace?", sighed Nico.

"Right. Sorry. So, you did not get out of the family vacation, huh?", asked Jason with a grin.

He plopped down on Nico's bed again and, not knowing what else to do, Nico followed suit. Everything was dusty and dirty, which figured after not having been used in months. While summer was high season and basically _everyone_ from the community came here, it wasn't _the only_ times there was life at the lake. Many used their houses in the winter too – there were mountains surrounding the small valley, skiing was really popular and with a little luck, the lake would freeze over. Some also went during spring-break, or over Thanksgiving. The last time Nico's family had been here had been spring-break. Only that Nico had been able to get out of it by going camping with Jason and Jason's girlfriend Reyna. Which probably played into why Nico had not been able to get out of this summer-vacation. It was probably for the best, as much as he liked to bitch about it. He was going to miss Bianca when she left for college, things were changing in their family.

"I guess it's for the best", mused Nico. "Don't tell her, but I'm gonna miss my annoying sister."

"Ye—eah", sighed Jason. "Same. I'm glad Thals is still tagging along to family vacations, but it's really weird at home without her ever since she moved out for college, you know?"

"Enough about our stupid big sisters", stated Nico. "Talk to me. Is there any new gossip around here? I _know_ that you're all up to date on all of the gossip."

"Oh! Oh, actually there _is_!", exclaimed Jason and suddenly sat up.

"...Okay?", grunted Nico slightly disturbed. "What? Is anyone pregnant, or was cheated on?"

"I mean, someone was cheated on. Like, seventeen years ago", offered Jason.

"...Gossip implies that it's current, you know?", asked Nico confused.

"Urgh, just let me explain", huffed Jason and turned around toward the window, tugging on Nico's hair to get his attention. "The Jacksons are not going to come this year."

"Wait. A year _without_ not just your father but _also_ Poseidon Jackson?", asked Nico stunned.

"It gets better", stated Jason and pointed at the house next door. "Apparently, since the Jacksons are spending the summer at Amphitrite's parents', Poseidon gave the lodge to his ex for the summer."

"...His ex. What", grunted Nico, raising one eyebrow. "Wait, the one he was dating while him and Amphitrite were split up? What was that, twenty years ago? I heard our moms talk about that."

"To be precise, it was eighteen years ago and the result of that relationship is _him_."

Jason pointed through the window right opposite Nico's bedroom. Nico's eyes widened as a teen walked into that bedroom, with a towel around his waist and another around his neck, rubbing his hair dry. Fluffy, black hair. Sun-kissed skin despite summer only just starting, a very toned upper body and long legs. Nico choked on his spit, a bit overwhelmed.

" _Pretty_ ", whispered Nico in awe.

"Thought you might say that", stated Jason, sounding nearly proud of himself. "That's Percy Jackson. Him and his family are going to be staying here this summer."

"Percy Jackson", whispered Nico and then he made a small sound as the guy turned around.

He had a tattoo on his back. Two large pegasi facing each other so their spread out wings looked like they were Percy's; in the middle between them was a broad-sword. Tattoo. Nico was _very weak_ for tattoos. He had a bunch of tattoos himself – the loophole of having three parents was that one was going to say yes at some point. But tattoos on his partners? Now, that was... that was so much more. Nico kept gaping at the other, especially when he turned around again and Nico got to look into those brilliant, sea-green eyes – that were staring right at him.

"...Are you a pervert?", asked Percy loudly, his window open as well as Nico's.

"Shit", muttered Nico and covered his eyes. "I swear I'm not! I just—You just!"

"You're walking around in a towel. Not our fault", interrupted Jason. "Hi. I'm Jason from two houses over. This is Nico. Nice to meet you, Percy."

"Why do you know my name?", asked Percy suspiciously.

"...Uhm", grunted Jason, not sure what to say. "Word travels fast around here...?"

"Uhu", nodded Percy, very unconvinced. "Let word travel that I'm not into peeping Toms."

"Actually, Peeping Nico and Peeping Jason—uh, only that we weren't peeping", tried Jason.

Percy looked utterly unimpressed as he pulled the curtains closed. Nico looked mortified as he turned toward Jason. How had Jason managed to make this infinitely worse than it had to be?

/break\

"Percy, what was the yelling about?"

Sally peeked out from the living room where she was currently dusting, when her son came down the stairs. Paul and their son Tyson were helping her. They had first opened all the windows and then put on clean sheets on the beds. She still felt a little strange being here. This was the house of her ex and _his_ family. It was also where Poseidon had taken Sally during their relationship, where – well, where Percy had been conceived. Poseidon was a good man and while Amphitrite had not entirely been pleased with the situation when it turned out that Sally was pregnant – the two had been broken up when Sally and Poseidon had been dating and it didn't look as though they would be able to rekindle their relationship again. However, they _did_ manage to rekindle and once Percy was born, Amphitrite was relatively smitten with her little stepson.

Percy regularly visited his father. He had however never spent the summer break with his dad's family. He didn't like leaving all his friends behind, usually Percy spent his summers at a summer camp off Long Island. This year however was different, because Poseidon and his wife were going on a cruise-trip with Amphitrite's parents and they had offered their private cabin at the lake to Sally and her family. Now, Sally was certainly not going to deny _that_. A whole summer in a beautiful, private home, with a lake and a strawberry-field.

"I just met the neighbors", grunted Percy with a frown. "Do you need help, mom?"

"Mh, I think we got it", mused Sally and looked around.

Windows were open, pillows were being dusted by a very energetic Tyson, Paul was putting away the last of their luggage. Everything looked rather well. And the place was _gorgeous_.

"So—o I can go out and explore a little?", asked Percy hopefully, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sally sighed with a smile. "Try not to get into trouble on our first day here, please?"

"I'll try my best, but no promises", chimed Percy cheekily.

/break\

"To a summer without bickering."

There was a teasing smile on Maria's lips as she lifted her glass up. Persephone had her fingers linked with Maria beneath the table, smiling amused by the sentiment. Hades huffed, knowing it was a jibe aimed at him, while the couple with them laughed at it. Tristan and Beryl.

"To a summer without bickering", agreed Beryl, also lifting her glass.

Thalia, Jason, Piper, Nico, Bianca and Hazel sat with their parents, enjoying this the most. Summers where both their families were here were the best. The kids all paired up nicely age-wise and had grown up close through activities for the children that were offered by the resort.

"I still can't believe that Poseidon isn't staying the summer either", grunted Hades with a frown.

"When your wife says you spend the summer with her and her parents, you _do that_ ", chimed Maria with a smile. "If I have to remind you of last Thanksgiving when you were oh-so convinced we would _not_ be spending the week at Demeter's."

"...Fair point", muttered Hades beneath his breath.

"Percy seems cool", offered Piper, getting the attention of the two families. "I ran into him earlier, when I was out getting ice-cream with Leo and Jason. Though... he didn't seem to like Jason."

Jason cringed at that, especially when his mother turned a very pointed look at him. "Uh, Nico and I might have left a kind of bad first impression?"

"Nico was there too?", asked Bianca confused.

"Oh no. Nico was there when we accidentally peeped on Percy", supplied Jason.

"You did _what_?", asked Tristan, one eyebrow raised at his stepson.

"Not on purpose!", exclaimed Nico when his mothers _and_ sisters zoomed in on him. "Jason was the one pointing out my bedroom window to show me the new neighbors and Percy just happened to walk in right out the shower! It looked bad but it wasn't _meant_ that way."

He was _still_ getting weary looks. Groaning softly, Nico slipped deeper down on his chair. Great.

/break\

Paul raised one curious eyebrow as he opened the door to their pretty little summer residence. In front of him stood a very awkward teenager all dressed in black, with a studded collar around his neck that matched his belt. He was also wearing combat boots. In summer. The most confusing part about the picture however was the fact that the boy was holding a bouquet of very colorful flowers.

"...Can I help you?", asked Paul slowly.

"Yes, sir. I, uh. Am looking for your... stepson?", guessed the boy.

"Percy, there is a grumpy little goth-punk standing in front of our door", called Paul out.

The grumpy little goth-punk looked even grumpier at that. Percy stumbled down the stairs with a curious expression on his face and Tyson clinging onto his neck from behind, hitching a ride on his big brother's back. Paul smiled amused and offered to take the burden off of Percy.

"How about we two go and get some ice-cream, Ty?", suggested Paul.

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Tyson instantly on board with that.

Percy frowned confused as he looked at his stepfather and brother in passing before focusing on the 'grumpy goth-punk'. He raised both eyebrows at that and tilted his head curiously.

"Nice flowers. You... on your way to a funeral?", asked Percy, motioning at the all black outfit.

"No. This is how I always dress", grunted the other boy with a frown. "I'm Nico."

"Peeping Nico and peeping Jason, yeah, I remember", huffed Percy a bit amused.

"It's... just Nico", sighed Nico and held the flowers out. "And those are for you. I'm sorry for the awful first impression I made. My mamma suggested flowers. She... is a florist."

Percy nodded slowly, curiously, as he leaned in. "They... are pretty. And, uh, I guess it's not really entirely your fault? I mean, our bedroom windows _do_ align and I can't blame you for looking out your window, huh...?"

"Yes. But also. No. I mean, I... uh...", drawled Nico.

"You totally checked me out. Yeah. I know that", hummed Percy amused. "Just, maybe a compromise. You try not to drool too much over me half-naked in my own room and I maybe... change in the bathroom or close the curtains or something, mh."

The grumpy goth-nerd blushed an adorable shade of red. Heh. Percy grinned and tilted his head.

"I just... wanted to say sorry. So this summer won't be awkward", sighed Nico.

"Let's see, I have a feeling you'll be able to make it awkward after all", chuckled Percy amused, hugging the flowers close. "Thanks, they are very pretty though."

We winked at Nico a last time before closing the door again. Oh, Percy knew exactly what _he_ was going to do this summer. It was most definitely going to involve that cute dork.

/break\

Nico heaved a sigh where he sat at the white sandy beach, his feet in the water. He was out for a swim with Reyna and Jason. The couple was laying next to him, Reyna leaning over Jason and kissing him. Horrible, being friends with happy couples while one was single.

"Our older sisters seem to have befriended Percy", noted Jason as he came up for air.

Reyna was smirking to herself while fixing her hair a bit. "Percy?"

"Yeah. New neighbor. Poseidon's son", offered Nico, jerking his head some.

Percy, Bianca and Thalia seemed to be in a swimming competition of sorts. Thalia had always been very competitive and even though she and Bianca were best friends, they still liked to compete. Apparently, Percy Jackson fit right into that. Nico frowned. Percy was a good swimmer and he looked... really hot all dripping wet and panting, water running down his well-muscled back and the amazing tattoo on it. Percy was laughing, high-fiving Bianca with one hand and Thalia with the other, before the three of them headed toward where Nico and his friends sat.

"You again, with the staring at me", hummed Percy amused.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a little creep", sighed Bianca embarrassed.

"I'm not-", huffed Nico frustrated. "I was admiring your tattoo."

Percy raised one eyebrow, seemingly not entirely believing him before turning around some. "I got it when I was sixteen. My ex designed it for me."

"Your... ex...?", drawled Nico very slowly and very deliberately.

"Ye—eah", laughed Percy. "It sounds weird when I put it like that. But Rachel and I are still close friends so it's not something weird. She's awesome."

" _She_ is, huh...?", echoed Nico with a frown.

There was a pause in which Percy regarded him amused. "Are you... testing the waters to see if I'm gay? I'm not. I'm pansexual, for your information."

With a wink and a very bemused look on his face did Percy leave the beach. Thalia and Bianca exchanged a very amused glance before they turned to regard Nico, who looked utterly embarrassed. He buried his face in his hands.

"Did... Did you lose all game over the past few months?", inquired Reyna curiously. "I remember you being quite the smooth-talker. Spring-break had guys fawning at you left and right."

"I... It's _him_ ", grunted Nico defensively. "It's all him. He somehow makes me _nervous_."

"You have a crush", teased Bianca knowingly. "How... sad."

"Sad?", repeated Nico, looking up at his bigger sister.

"Yes, sad. Percy is this star jock – he won a row of swim-competitions even out of state", offered Bianca. "He's really popular. And then there's you, that little gremlin under the bridge."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not a _gremlin_."

"You're literally wearing all black. In summer. Glaring at the lake", drawled Thalia. "Whatever. Come on, Bia. Let's get ice-cream and then track Zoë and Hylla down."

The two girls left while laughing. Nico grunted in annoyance. Okay, fine, so he had never really had a crush on one of the 'popular kids' before. His type were usually other punks. So Percy made him feel out of his depth. How did one court a jock...?

/break\

Nico was still contemplating that very thought three days later when it was his turn to walk the family's dog. He was a mighty beast, large enough for three, but every family member really loved him because he was also very cuddly and adorable. Though when Zerberus decided to go somewhere, the human walking him stood _no chance_. Nico huffed as Zerberus dragged him behind when something caught his fancy. He yelped and wagged his tail as he circled—another dog.

"Hello there, gorgeous. Aren't you a handsome guy, mh?"

Nico blinked and looked up at Percy... who was not talking to him. No, Percy was talking to Zerberus, ruffling the dog's fur while Zerberus was happily sniffing Percy's dog. An also large, black dog who seemed interested in finding out who Zerberus was.

"That... is Zerberus", introduced Nico. "And who's this?"

"Mrs. O'Leary. Don't ask. That's what happens when you let a five year old name a dog", snorted Percy. "...You wanna walk them together? They seem to like each other?"

Nico perked up at that idea and gathered himself off the ground. It was dark, early night already. The festivities around the lake – a daily bonfire – had already ended. Some late evening entertainment was still going on in the halls, music seeming to sound far off. It set a nice atmosphere as Percy and Nico walked around the lake together.

"You wanna go for a swim?", asked Percy after a while, as they were farther away from the houses.

The far end of the lake was still untouched, only the beach for swimming and no direct houses set at the lake-side. The moon reflected in the water, the only source of light this far off. In the distance, Nico could see the light in some houses. The houses cast shadows in the water, the moon drawing on it like there was a secret world beneath the surface.

"I... don't have swim-shorts on", pointed Nico out lamely.

"So—o...?", drawled Percy with the cheekiest grin – and started stripping.

Nico made a miserable, small noise as Percy turned his back on him and shrugged his jeans off. At least he kept his underwear on, otherwise Nico might just have died on the spot. Percy laughed and jumped into the water, as though he was being swallowed by ink. He caused ripples that shifted the shadows in the water and Nico was absolutely transfixed as he watched.

"You going to join me, or...?", asked Percy, still laughing.

Shaking himself out of it, Nico also stripped down and then followed Percy into the water. He felt like he was being swallowed by shadows, as though in the darkness of the night, in this lake, nothing else but him, Percy and their two dogs swimming in the lake existed.

"I got a secret for you, grumpy goth-punk", hummed Percy as he circled Nico.

"I... That is...", started Nico before he huffed slightly. "Yes?"

"I'm actually... kind of a punk myself", whispered Percy. "Mom made me dress nicely so I wouldn't leave a bad impression on dad's friends here and all, since he gave us the cabin."

He reached around Nico's neck and undid the black, studded leather-collar and instead wrapped it around his own neck, winking at Nico. Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"I had blue-dyed hair until, uh, two months ago", hummed Percy thoughtfully. "I actually have... five piercings. And an appointment for a second tattoo this autumn. But since everyone here is upper-class and such, I figured I'd try to 'fit in'. Between you and Thalia though, I feel like that was really unnecessary. So... you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"...Shopping?", repeated Nico with a frown. "I... why? I mean, why me?"

"Clothes", stated Percy, seeming amused by Nico as he very slowly leaned in again. "Clothes that feel more like _me_. And, I figured, we could... have ice or something. I'm asking you out on a date where you get to ogle me dressing up. If you don't wan-"

"Yes!", exclaimed Nico suddenly, startling Percy and disturbing the water.

For a moment he watched the ripples they both caused, fascinated by the silver of the moon reflecting on the water and the shadows the trees around the lake caused. However, his attention was soon drawn by something far more fascinating and even more ethereal than the moon and shadows – Percy's smile, his face illuminated and his eyes brighter than ever before.

"This", whispered Percy very softly. "Is the moment you kiss me, by the way."

"I... could do that", nodded Nico in awe as he slowly leaned in.

Percy laughed softly and Nico caught that laugh with his lips as they kissed in the moonlight. Yes, this summer was definitely going to be worth it, Nico knew it in that second.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The Percico Summer Event is upon us and I am of course not missing out on it! Alas, four prompts a week without fixed dates for each prompt... gave my scheduled ass a bit of a meltdown so in the end I figured with how busy I am I wasn't going to be able to fill all 16 in separate stories anyway, so you'll get four stories, one per week, each featuring all three given prompts of that week. Because that way I do get to fill all prompts! ^o^


End file.
